fuego en el corazon finn x pflama
by rotten.dragon
Summary: hermoso


Fuego en el corazón

Pf: princesa flama pc:pan de canela

CAPITULO 1 llamarada

*en el reino de Ooo después de que fina cumpliera 15 años todo había cambiado finn se había puesto mas atractivo pero sin dejar su gorrito y había mucha paz pero también caos echo por el rey helado, dentro del reino fuego la princesa flama era gobernante su figura había cambiado bastante ella tenia un cuerpo y cara maduros pero sin dejar lo psicópata y tierno. Ella sentada en su trono se puso a pensar*

**Pf**: hace mucho que no veo a fin en verdad lo extraño *pone una cara de disgusto*NO no debo pensar en el, el dijo cosas muy personales el destrozo mi confianza pero *

**FLASHBACK **: finn estaba con la princesa flama antes de comenzar a hablar sobre su poema

**Finn:** te encantara lo ise pensando en ti

**Pf**: oohh fin de seguro será genial *se pone pensativa y pone cara triste*

**Finn:** princesa te sucede algo *pone cara de preocupación*

**Pf**: aahh no no nada solo que *suspira* siempre estarás a mi lado? *lo dice un poco sonrojada*

**Finn**:*sonrojado igual*claro que siempre estare a tu lado te doy mi palabra de héroe *la toma de la mano y le sonríe* FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**Pf**: oh fin en verdad te extraño listo me e decidido

*mientras ella planeaba un plan al otro lado del reino estaba fin mirando el cielo junto con jake*

**Jake**: hermaneto aun estas triste por lo que sucedió entre tu y la princesa flama? *pone cara trsite y preocupada*

**Finn**: un poco es que en verdad extraño estar con ella *mira las nubes grises de tormenta mientras piensa en las risas que ella y el tenían*

**Jake**: pues ve por ella y babeala! *lo dice emocionado*

**Finn**: NO viejo ella no quiere saber nada de mi asta pan de canela me aleja de ella

**Jake**: que mal bueno me tengo que ir dice arcoíris que no paso mucho tiempo con ella ni con nuestros hijos así que me voy, me quedare esta noche con ella si vas de aventura recuerda llevarte tu espada me entendiste

**Finn**: jaja ok que tengas linda noche

**Jake**: igual tu *levanta su mochila de aventuras y se va a pasos largos*

**Finn**: *suspira*creo que debo entrar a la casa del árbol ya va a empezar a llover

*después de 2 horas una terrible tormenta se vino encima de la tierra de Ooo pero eso no iba a detener el plan de pf*

**Pf**: listo es hora de acabar con esto pero *suspira enojada* no podre salir con esta lluvia mmm ya se los tuneles de guerra

**NOTA**: los tuneles de guerra fueron construidos por el rey flama para dominar a Ooo*

Pf:*corre hacia el túnel principal pero antes de eso dice el hechizo para evitar que el fuego que corre por su cuerpo queme todo a su paso* firecus malignos evitaris incendium lfgaris monstroum *su cuerpo se lleno de un rojo normal pero evitando que quemara al tacto*bien vamos a alla *al dar el primer paso su camino es bloqueado por pan de canela*

**Pc**: princesa a donde va esta lloviendo afuera *lo dice con cara neutral*

**Pf**: yo ire a surcar el reino para ver si no hay un problema de incendio *lo dice nerviosamente*

**Pc**: mmm ok *se va caminando como siempre*

**Pf**: ufff casi *se va rápidamente arastrando su fuego por toda el túnel hasta llegar a su destino*mm según mi mapa es aquí *hace un agujero en el techo*si es aquí *entra y se ve que es el árbol de finn y jake*espero no asustarlo pero esto debe acabar*sube la escaleras muy sigilosamente hasta llegar al cuarto en donde duerme finn* se ve tan adorable durmiendo *se acerca y delicadamente le da un beso en los labios pero finn se despierta sobresaltado en un intento pf le tapa la boca y con la otra mano le dice shhh*descuida no te are nada sabes que jamás lo aria solo vine a saldar cuentas *le retira la mano de su boca haciendo que se sonroje*

**Finn**: princesa flama viene a matarme verdad

**Pf**: que noooo! Ya te dije jamás te aria daño solo que *se sienta en la cama de finn*te extraño ok y vengo a pedir que volvamos a ser novios *lo dice ansiosa y nerviosa*

**Finn**: ohh conque de eso se trataba *se sonroja y suspira*debo admitir que yo también te extraño y *la abraza apasionadamente*quiero en verdad estar contigo

*los dos se acercan mutuamente haciendo que su mirada quede perdida en la mirada del otro e inevitablemente se besan apasionadamente sus corazones laten de forma desesperada sintiendo este nuevo sentimiento de amor ardiente dejándose guiar por el amor que ellos estaban guardando desde hace años e inevitablemente tocaron sus lenguas llevados por la pasión pero sin llegar a mas*


End file.
